Shape Shifting...
by Tofu-chan
Summary: Washu has devised a way for the Tenchi gang to 'shape shift', but only once! Read to find out how each of them use their one chance!
1. 1. Washu's Invention

This is a fanfic I started ages ago, forgot about, and then decided to come back to. ^__^ Okay, you know the drill; these characters ARE NOT mine. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, at least a little! Reviews would be appreciated too...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tenchi pulled the bed covers further over his head. Although he knew that it was late, he just couldn't seem to summon up the energy to get out of bed. Besides, all the girls would be up, and the last thing he wanted to do was face them. They'd be up soon anyway, to check on him, and probably either to drive or to drag him out of bed. He knew that they all meant well, but.  
  
Well, I'll have to get up some time. May as well now, and get it all over and done with, he thought. He attempted to move his arm, to flick off the covers, but he just couldn't bring himself to end what might be the only bit of privacy he would have for the rest of the day. But just as his eyelids drooped again, the house gave a shudder. It wasn't very big, but it was enough to knock Tenchi out of bed and onto the floor. He mumbled slightly as he got up. "Washu's at it a bit earlier than usual, isn't she?"  
  
He pulled on some clothes, and went out of his room to lean on the banister and see if everyone else was okay. Surprisingly, he couldn't see any one of them in the lounge. So, Tenchi stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morn-" Tenchi started, but stopped to save his breath when he saw that no one was around to hear him. "That's weird. Usually they're swarming all over me by now."  
  
Only then did it occur to him that he was looking for the thing that was causing him so much grief only one minute ago. He wondered whether he should go back to bed, and enjoy the peace while it lasted. Tenchi sighed, shook his head, and went to check Washu's lab.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Little Washu?" Tenchi pushed the door open, and instantly heard familiar, indignant cries drift up to him. "I guess they're down here."  
  
Indeed they were. As the door closed behind him, the forms of Ayeka and Ryoko strapped to large boards came into sight. To Ayeka and Ryoko's right, Washu was standing over a frazzled control panel, glaring at an equally frazzled Mihoshi. Actually, everyone had a certain burnt aura around them. Kiyone and Sasami were sitting on chairs right next to the panel. They had obviously been closer to the blast, as they were looking rather startled, and they didn't seem to be moving, except to cough every now and again. It didn't take long for Tenchi to assess the situation.  
  
"Washu, is everyone all right?"  
  
Everyone fell silent, and all the girls' heads (except for Kiyone's and Sasami's) swung round in unison to face him.  
  
"Oh, morning Tenchi!" Washu started forward. "I was just experimenting when a certain AIRHEAD-" She glared at Mihoshi, who waved sheepishly at Tenchi, "somehow managed to wriggle out of her restraints and push the terminate button!"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to!" Mihoshi frantically pleaded her case. "How was I to know that it would do that?"  
  
Washu stiffened, and pointed at the console, presumably at the 'terminating' button. "By the big red sticker above it saying, "WARNING, DO NOT PRESS, TERMINATE BUTTON"?"  
  
"Well-" Mihoshi started. But she was cut off by Washu, who had only just begun.  
  
"Or how about these two stickers either side of the button? What do they say, hmm? "WARNING, DO NOT PRESS, TERMINATE BUTTON"!"  
  
"Ah, but-"  
  
"And then, of course, the sticker below it; "WARNING, DO NOT PRESS, TERMINATE BUTTON"!!!"  
  
"Ah, well-"  
  
"And then there's the button itself, with the big red sticker on it with big bold writing. "WARNING, DO NOT PRESS, TERMINATE BUTTON"! I believe that's what it says!"  
  
"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry Washu! Please forgive me, I hate it when you're mad at me."  
  
"Well if you hate being yelled at, then stop touching.well, everything!" Seething, she turned back to Tenchi, who was already regretting finding them. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I finished ages ago."  
  
"What?" It was Ryoko's turn to start yelling. "If you finished ages ago, then why are we still strapped up to these things?"  
  
Washu grinned. "So Tenchi could get some sleep for once."  
  
This, as anyone would expect, caused the noise to return, only this time, directed at Washu. Only Tenchi smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Gee, thanks, little Washu.I think. Err.so, what are you working on, then?"  
  
Washu grinned. "I'm so glad you asked, Tenchi!" She spread her hands out in front of herself, and her computer appeared. "I'll just be one moment."  
  
While she typed, Tenchi walked over to where the dazed Kiyone and Sasami were sitting. As far as Tenchi could tell, they still hadn't blinked.  
  
"Err.Sasami? Kiyone?" He waved a hand in front of their eyes. They both snapped out of their trance.  
  
"Oh." Sasami began to blink rapidly. "Morning Tenchi."  
  
"Yeah, morning." Kiyone held up her hands, and groaned when she saw all of the burn marks. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now wouldn't you?"  
  
"If Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi are.well, in Mihoshi's case, were up there," he pointed at the boards, "Why are you sitting here?"  
  
Sasami stopped blinking and looked at Tenchi. Her eyes were red and puffy from the smoke. "Well, Washu did explain to us that this was just to get them off your back. So, in case we woke you up, we were dragged down here too. But we were allowed to sit down, because we wouldn't.wouldn't.do whatever Washu thinks we would.or something."  
  
"Oh." Tenchi wasn't sure he understood, but decided to leave it alone. So he wandered over to the boards, where Ryoko and Ayeka had started to throw insults at Mihoshi, who had walked over trying to apologise.  
  
"Good morning, Ryoko. Good morning, Ayeka. Good morning, Mihoshi."  
  
"'Morning Tenchi!" they replied together.  
  
"I take it you slept well, then." Ayeka said, rather sharply.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess I did." Tenchi was starting to wish he were back with Kiyone and Sasami. "Uh, so what did Washu tell you to get you up there?"  
  
Surprisingly, Ayeka blushed slightly, and opened her mouth to speak. But Ryoko jumped in before her. "She told me to come up here for one of those scans she does. Actually, does anyone know what exactly she scans about us?"  
  
"Ryoko! I was about to say something!" Ayeka was obviously grouchy. "Why do you always inter-"  
  
"Well, she never tells me anything!" Ryoko carried on. Tenchi realised that she was trying to suppress a smile. It dawned on him that she was doing it on purpose.  
  
"What about you, Tenchi darling? What does Washu do to YOU when you're down here.with her.by yourselves." Ryoko frowned. But then she shook her head. "No, she wouldn't do...that." Still, she was staring pretty hard at Tenchi now, still frowning.  
  
"Uh, same as you, I guess." Tenchi had a feeling he should try to avoid touching on the subject of whatever her mind had suggested to her.  
  
Ryoko still wasn't convinced, but the frown disappeared.  
  
"Ryoko, would you PLEASE be quiet!" Ayeka, who had been yelling throughout Ryoko's talk, was going red in the face, so Tenchi decided to stop the whole scene ahead.  
  
"Ayeka, what did Washu tell you?"  
  
"Humph. Same thing she told HER." she said, nodding sharply at Ryoko.  
  
"And you, Mihoshi?" Tenchi turned to the blackened blonde.  
  
"What?" she jumped. She'd been daydreaming.  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Who? When?"  
  
"What did Washu say to get you to come here?" Tenchi repeated himself calmly.  
  
Mihoshi frowned as she tried to remember. Behind them both, Ryoko was passing her hands through the restraints.  
  
"Oh, she said that she was doing a very important experiment, and that I wasn't to follow her, wasn't to touch anything, and especially not to let her tie me up onto the boards."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Washu looked up from her computer as the small portal she had created dropped a little packet into her waiting hand. "Okay, come on over!"  
  
Tenchi watched Mihoshi skip over to Washu, followed by a drifting Ryoko. While Kiyone helped Sasami off the bench, Tenchi untied Ayeka. As he was about to undo the last strap on her left arm, she said, "Tenchi, you will catch me, won't you? I mean, I wouldn't want to fall on top of you."  
  
"Uh, okay." As the buckle fell through it's loop, Ryoko appeared suddenly beside Tenchi and leapt at him, pushing him out of the way. Ayeka landed on the floor awkwardly, with her dress riding up around her waist. As she scrambled to pull her skirts back down, Tenchi tried to free himself from Ryoko, who was lying on top of him.  
  
"Would you lot break it up! Come on! This is paying-attention-to-Washu time!" yelled an impatient Washu.  
  
"Ryoko, get off! What's the big idea?" cried Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko giggled. "I didn't want you getting squashed under that lump of a princess. Besides, I wanted to be the first to give you a morning hu-u-ug!" she said, squeezing him tighter, then letting go. She turned to face Ayeka. "Oh dear, Ayeka! What happened to you? Can't you fall a few inches without falling over and making a scene?" Laughing wickedly, she floated back over to Washu.  
  
Tenchi picked himself up, shaking his head, and helped Ayeka up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. But did you see what she did to me? And I think I sprained my ankle.would you help me over to the computer? Please?"  
  
Tenchi hesitated before complying. Ryoko turned round, rolled her eyes, and turned back. Deliberately, Tenchi took Ayeka over to the other side of Washu to Ryoko.  
  
"About time!" Washu exclaimed. "Okay, here they are!" She flourished the small bag. Now Tenchi could see that it held a few smallish, white tablets.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't buy those at the store, MOM?" Ryoko asked sceptically. Washu ignored her.  
  
"Who wants to guess what they do?"  
  
"Cure headaches, sore throats and achy limbs. See side of packet for dosage details and side affects." Ryoko tried again at a joke. This time, she was rewarded with an angry glare from Washu.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." She broke off her glower to smile at Tenchi. "I bet you could guess, Tenchi." This earned her glares from Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi tried anyway. "Uh.a cure for-"  
  
"Nope. Not a cure." Washu giggled. "You'll never get it, you know."  
  
"Well, tell me then. Tell us."  
  
"They are moleculartransmodifying capsules which will rearrange DNA when pressured by the medulla oblongata, and will also distort the Broca's Area to liken the chosen form's, if it's extant."  
  
This was met with several blank stares. "It will change your body's structure, your physical power, abilities and your voice to almost whatever you want, so long as it exists." she explained, rather down hearted. "Only humanoid forms, though. At the moment, at least."  
  
"Wow!" Mihoshi made a grab for the packet, but Washu pulled it back.  
  
"One each, and that's all. Take them with a little water, and then wait a minute or so. They'll last 24 hours, no more, no less. Oh, and they'll have expired by next year." She began to give them out. "Remember! Once you've used them, that's it. No more. Until I make another batch - but even then, I've still got to do some more research."  
  
She gave one to Tenchi first, then Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi (very reluctantly), put one in her pocket, and was left holding one.  
  
"I'll give this to you, Tenchi."  
  
"Uh, okay, thanks."  
  
Washu turned back to the computer, but stopped short. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where's what?" everyone asked simultaneously.  
  
"The disk. It had all the data on it." She spun around, and pointed a finger at Mihoshi. "What have you done with it?!"  
  
"Huh? Meeeee? I haven't touched anything! Not this time, honest!"  
  
"So who took it, then?" Washu glanced suspiciously at everyone. No one spoke. In the silence, a small meow was heard. Washu's eyes widened.  
  
"Ryo-oki."  
  
Everyone looked down. Ryo-oki had come in, and was chewing on.yep, you guessed it.  
  
"MY DISK!!!" Washu moved in a blur, snatching Ryo-oki from the floor, and the disk from Ryo-oki. Holding the disk up to inspect it, she gave the verdict."Nope. It's useless.which means it's all gone."  
  
"What was on there anyway?" Tenchi asked, still supporting Ayeka. His shoulder was starting to hurt. Her ankle didn't seem to be hurting anymore, though.  
  
"All the data for those tablets." she said miserably. "That means that those tablets are the first and only made. Make good use of them, then!" 


	2. 2. Sasami's Eagerness

Sasami was up earlier than usual, cooking breakfast ahead. It was just the day after Washu had given them those tablets, and she was already itching to use hers for something.  
  
"I have to save it for something really important." she kept telling herself. Of course, it wasn't working. She had already burnt the eggs she was frying, and there was a lot of black smoke pouring from the frying pan.  
  
"Oh no, the pancakes!" But by the time she had put out the small fire, she might as well have said "Oh no, the pile-of-inedible-black-ashes-sitting-in- the-bottom-of-the-frying-pan!"  
  
As she poured the ashes away, she sighed, and her hand went to the pocket which she had put the tablet. "Will I be like this until I use it? Maybe I'd better ask Ayeka to hold onto it for me."  
  
She put the frying pan next to the sink, and went to find Ayeka. Only when she was halfway up the stairs did she realise how early it was, and that Ayeka wouldn't be up yet.  
  
As she went back to the kitchen, she noticed Ryo-oki sitting on the couch in the living-room, trying to get the remote control to work, so she went and sat down next to her. "Did I wake you up, Ryo-oki? I'm sorry. Here, let me." Sasami turned on the television. But all they got was static fuzz.  
  
"Meeeeoooow." Ryo-oki moaned.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh." Sasami moaned, imitating Ryo-oki. She giggled. "Come on, you can help me keep an eye on the cooking. I can't keep my mind on it today."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After they had whipped up some half decent pan-cakes, they went back to the television to try again. But when they tried it, the static was still there.  
  
"Oh well. We'll do something else, okay Ryo-oki?"  
  
"Meeeeow." Ryo-oki was obviously still sleepy.  
  
Sasami picked the dozy cabbit up and put her on her lap. "Why don't you go to sleep, huh? Then we'll play later. Besides, no one else is up."  
  
"Meooow!" Ryo-oki purred gratefully. Then, almost instantly, she fell asleep, a little snoring bundle of fur on Sasami's lap.  
  
"Aww, poor Ryo-oki." Sasami gently tickled her under the chin, and Ryo-oki unconsciously began to cuddle her finger.  
  
"I wonder what it's like to be a cabbit." Sasami's free hand felt for her pocket again. "Aww, but it only works for a humanoid figure." So she sat for a few minutes, stroking Ryo-oki, before a thought hit her.  
  
"Oh, wait! Ryo-oki has a humanoid stage! But...I really should save it." She pulled out the pill, and looked at it. "Then again, Washu did say that they'd expire in a year, and if I wait too long I won't be able to use it. And maybe if I use it real soon after it was made, it'll last longer!"  
  
Decided, she stood up, sending Ryo-oki tumbling onto the floor.  
  
"Meeeeeow." Ryo-oki struggled to her feet, still half asleep.  
  
Sasami ran into the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of water. Okay, she thought, Washu said to take it with water, didn't she?  
  
As she downed the tablet, Ryo-oki plodded in, still looking tired, and feeling rather annoyed that Sasami should wake her up twice in one morning.  
  
Sasami looked at her with a gleam in her eyes. "Guess what, Ryo-oki!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ayeka stretched, and opened the door of her bedroom. She had thought she'd smelt burning earlier, but now she wasn't so sure. She'd been asleep after all, and dreams could be powerful things. She put on a dressing gown, and went to see if anyone else was up. Well, of course Sasami would.she was always the first up.  
  
Unusually, Ayeka was feeling quite perky.  
  
"I must have slept well. though I didn't sleep any longer than usual." she murmured as she went down the stairs.  
  
As she passed the living room, she noticed that the television was on, and that the screen was filled with static.  
  
"Hmm? Ryo-oki, is that you?" But when Ayeka looked over the couch, only the remote was there. Shrugging, Ayeka turned off the television, and went into the kitchen to greet her younger sister.  
  
"Good morning Sa-" Ayeka looked around. "Sasami?" Then she noticed the pan- cakes. "Oh, she's up then. And I can't have smelt burning, because these pan-cakes are fine. But I wonder where Sasami is?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At first, Ryo-oki had been a little spooked about Sasami's new appearance. But then so had Sasami. Eventually, however, they had both loosened up, and were now playing together out by Funaho.  
  
"Mya!" cried Ryo-oki, leaping up onto Sasami's shoulder, then off again.  
  
"Mya mya!" Sasami returned, giggling. This is fun!  
  
Suddenly, Ryo-oki went running off through the trees. Grinning, Sasami gave chase. But even though they were both cabbits, it seemed that Sasami was slower when running on her two adult legs.  
  
"Meeoow!" Wait! she cried. Obligingly, Ryo-oki jumped up onto a fallen log to wait. Sasami sat down next to her. "Mya meow meoow meeow mya mya meow?" How do you do that transforming thing?  
  
Mentally, she caught Ryo-oki's message. Like this!  
  
Sasami felt rather than saw how to copy Ryo-oki as she watched her turn to her toddler form. Concentrating, Sasami tried too. When she opened her eyes, she was definitely smaller.  
  
"Meeeow?" she questioned.  
  
Ryo-oki nodded approvingly, and then showed her how to transform back into the cabbit form. Sasami copied her. Now she was smaller still!  
  
"Mya meow!" Thanks! Sasami said, feeling very pleased with herself. Seeing Ryo-oki off her guard, she jumped onto her back, crying "Mya-mya mya!" Catch me! Then she scampered on, followed by a delighted Ryo-oki.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I just can't understand where she could have gone to!" sobbed Ayeka.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll turn up." Tenchi reassured her. He had been brought back from the carrot field to help find Sasami, but none of them could find the missing princess.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, she's a lot stronger and mature than we give her credit for." Kiyone put a hot drink and a plate of warmed up pan-cakes in front of Ayeka. "Come on, eat something."  
  
Ayeka looked up sharply, her face all teary and puffy. "How can you expect me to eat when my baby sister's missing? Not to mention the fact that she's the second princess of Jurai! This could start a riot up there! Think of the consequences!"  
  
"Okay, Ayeka. Firstly, that really won't happen. Secondly, she'll be back in no time. Thirdly, starving yourself won't help one bit. So come on, eat something."  
  
Reluctantly, Ayeka took a mouthful of her drink.  
  
"Oh, Kiyone, you just don't understand!" Mihoshi piped up from the corner. "There's a poor little girl somewhere out there, she could be eaten by wolves, or monsters, or she might have been kidnapped, or dead somewhere already!"  
  
Ayeka froze. Tenchi put his head in his hands, and Kiyone struggled to restrain herself from strangling Mihoshi.  
  
"Mihoshi, it's probably best if you SHUT UP!" Kiyone hissed.  
  
The door opened, and Ryoko and Washu came in.  
  
Ayeka spun round. "Did you find her?"  
  
Washu looked at the ground, leaving Ryoko to answer. "Sorry, Princess, but we couldn't find anything."  
  
"Why should I trust a demon's word? It's probably you who kidnapped her, isn't that right!?"  
  
"What? In case you've forgotten, Ayeka, it's you who I'd like to see hung, drawn and quartered, not Sasami!"  
  
"So you're using her to get at me, is that it?" Ayeka was out of her seat now, despite Tenchi and Kiyone trying to pull her back down.  
  
"Why would I do that? I'm already at you!" Ryoko yelled, starting forward, and pulling up her sleeves.  
  
Washu held her back. "Okay, calm down. Fighting doesn't solve anything!"  
  
"It gets Ayeka to shut up." Ryoko retorted, backing off anyway.  
  
"Washu, did you notice anything at all?" Kiyone asked, finally managing to pull Ayeka back into her seat.  
  
"There's not a trace of Sasami anywhere." Washu replied, shaking her head. "I think Ryo-oki's missing her too. She's been rushing around all over the place; it's amazing how fast she runs, popping up nearly everywhere simultaneously. It's like there's more than one of her, poor thing."  
  
"Well, no one's found her yet, so what are we all doing here?" Ayeka was starting to sob again. "We have to find her soon!"  
  
Washu scratched her head. "Was she acting strangely before she left?"  
  
Ayeka frowned. "She was gone before I got up, so I don't-" She suddenly remembered what had woken her up. "Actually, I thought I smelt burning this morning."  
  
"Oh, me too!" Mihoshi, who had fallen silent after her scolding, spoke up again. "Yeah, I smelt burning too! So, that means that.that.uh."  
  
"She was distracted?" Kiyone finished Mihoshi's sentence. "But she managed a batch of pan-cakes."  
  
"Well, how does that help!?" Ayeka was getting frantic now.  
  
"Maybe she didn't get enough sleep." Tenchi suggested.  
  
"She's always slept well enough before." Ayeka was obviously sceptical.  
  
"Maybe," murmured Mihoshi, "she was excited about those pills. maybe she's already used hers."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Or not." she shrugged.  
  
"No, Mihoshi! That's a brilliant theory! What if she did?" Washu's face lit up.  
  
"But who would she want to be?" Ayeka's question hung in the air.  
  
"Let's go!" Washu dragged Ryoko out of the door, followed by Tenchi, Ayeka, and Kiyone. Mihoshi remained seated.  
  
"Wow. I was only kidding."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sasami and Ryo-oki had been running all day. Now that the sun had gone down, they were back at Funaho, leaning against the large trunk.  
  
"Mya, meow meeeeow meooow meeow!" That was sure fun! Sasami giggled.  
  
"Meow!" agreed Ryo-oki.  
  
They began to talk (or meow) about what they had done that day; how Washu and Ryoko had almost caught them, all the secret hiding places Ryo-oki had shown Sasami, Ryo-oki showing Sasami how to transform into each form, and altogether, how much fun they had had.  
  
In the distance, they heard voice's calling their names.  
  
Wow, everyone must be really worried, Sasami thought. But I'm having too much fun, and the tablet will last for ages yet. I'm not going back. Not now.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea. Wanting to keep quiet, she sent her idea mentally.  
  
Hey, Ryo-oki! If you like racing, let's take it up a notch!  
  
Liking the sound of it, Ryo-oki's ears picked up.  
  
Sasami grinned. "Mya meow!" Let's go!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They had split up into teams of two; Ayeka had instantly grabbed Tenchi, and Washu had decided that Ryoko would be the most useful to her (bearing in mind that Tenchi had already been dragged off), which left Kiyone with Mihoshi.  
  
"See anything yet, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Uh, n-n-no, Kiyone. D-d-don't you think it's g-getting kinda dark?"  
  
"Oh, Mihoshi! Come on, we have to find Sasami and Ryo-oki, now's not the time to get spooked out!" Kiyone lowered the carrot that she was carrying, and looked up in desperation. "Hey, look. Shooting stars."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Myaaaaaaaa!" The cry rang across the sky. It was so sudden from the silence that Washu dropped the stick she was carrying. On the end of it, she had tied a carrot.  
  
"Look, there they are! Up there!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, like I can see them." Ryoko mumbled sarcastically. Washu had her carrying a huge basket of carrots, and the only view she had was of a wall of wicker.  
  
"We need a ship to get to them unless they come down." Washu exclaimed to no one in particular. Ryoko answered anyway.  
  
"Down from where?"  
  
"We'd better find Kiyone and Mihoshi. We can use their Galaxy Police ships."  
  
"Does that mean that I can put this down?"  
  
"No, we'll need those for when they land."  
  
"Damn."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Look, Ayeka, there they are! They're in their ship form!"  
  
"Sasami can't transform!" Ayeka had had just about enough. She was getting tired, despite her good sleep the night before, and was starting to wish that she'd eaten those pan-cakes after all.  
  
Now she looked on with horror as she saw, what they thought to be, her sister flying across the night sky.  
  
"How are we supposed to get her down?" Ayeka asked desperately.  
  
"Well, I guess we wait for her to come down by herself. Come on, we can wait back at home. I'm sure there's a few pan-cakes going spare."  
  
"Oh, Tenchi.that would be perfect. Well, nearly."  
  
"What would make it perfect, then, Ayeka?" Tenchi looked down from Sasami and Ryo-oki to see that Ayeka had moved closer, and was staring at him.  
  
"Well." She leant closer, and closed her eyes.  
  
But the moment was spoilt by a large;  
  
"MYAAAAAAAAAA!" from Sasami, a:  
  
"MEOOOOOOOOOW!" from Ryo-oki, a:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" from Ayeka, and a loud crash.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the house, Sasami was receiving a large scolding from Ayeka.  
  
"How could you? Putting me through all that worry, and-"  
  
"Mya!" Sasami protested. Ayeka only hesitated for a moment.  
  
"I don't know what that means, but if that was an objection, be quiet! We were all worried sick, and you were off having a good time! I mean I'd expect that sort of behaviour from some people, but you!"  
  
Sasami bowed her little cabbit head. She wanted to explain to them that she was sorry, and that she hadn't meant to scare them. But it all came out in 'meows'. Luckily, Tenchi jumped to her defence.  
  
"Now Ayeka, calm down. She wasn't hurt, and obviously knew how to look after herself. And I'm sure that she didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Meow!" Sasami agreed.  
  
"See? She only wanted to have some fun."  
  
Ayeka seemed to soften, even though she struggled to maintain her frown. "Well she.but.I mean."  
  
Feeling she should contribute towards her defence a little more, Sasami meowed pitifully. Ayeka frown melted away, and she ran over and clutched her somewhat bewildered sister in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, I forgive you! I'm so glad you're safe, Sasami!"  
  
"Meoooow." cried a rather winded Sasami.  
  
Washu intervened, and prised Ayeka from Sasami. "Heh, okay now. I'm all for family reunions, but funerals aren't that great."  
  
"Myaaaa." moaned Sasami gratefully.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sasami spent the night in her own room, locked up, just in case. Even so, Ryo-oki came in as she usually did to get settled on Sasami's bed.  
  
Sasami was very glad to see her. She wanted to talk to someone who could understand her. Knowing she had to keep quiet, she called Ryo-oki mentally.  
  
Today was fun, wasn't it? Except I kinda wish we could go outside for a little longer. Still, I guess I'm tired...  
  
Gently, her head folded onto her chest, and her ears drooped to rest on the bed. Ryo-oki, not wanting to disturb her, slipped out quietly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That morning, when Sasami woke up late, she was back in her human form. Though she was disappointed, Sasami figured that it was for the best, after all the havoc she'd caused. Sighing, she went downstairs to cook breakfast. It had been fun while it had lasted. 


	3. 3a. Mitsuki's Gossiping

"Come back real soon!" Sasami yelled as Yukinojo took off.  
  
It was about a month since Sasami had used the tablet, and everyone else had managed to fight any temptations. Recently Kiyone and Mihoshi had received an order to fly out and report to the Galaxy Police Headquarters. So, having said their goodbyes, Kiyone had closed the doors, and was waiting for Mihoshi to give the order to leave. But Mihoshi was already in tears.  
  
"Oh, Mihoshi, get a grip! We won't be gone that long." Kiyone sighed.  
  
Mihoshi sniffed one last time. "Oh yeah."  
  
She wandered over to the control console. "Yukinojo?"  
  
The little robot popped out. "Good day, Mihoshi!"  
  
"Hi, Yukinojo. Could you get me a cup of coffee?"  
  
Kiyone growled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Mihoshi looked blank, before turning back to Yukinojo. "Oh, and one for Kiyone, too. Please."  
  
Kiyone sighed. "Yukinojo, what Mihoshi means is that we're ready to leave for HQ, so if you please."  
  
"Gotcha! Seatbelts on everybody!" he chirped.  
  
"But I still don't have my coffee!" Mihoshi grumbled as she sat down.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As they watched the ship fly off, Ryoko, who was sitting on the steps outside the house, chuckled. "Wonderful. Two less people in the fight for-"  
  
"-Ryoko? Were you even listening to me?"  
  
She was shocked out of her plotting session by a sharp pain in the back of her head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Ryoko turned around, but her anger was quickly diminished when she looked straight into the eyes of Tenchi.  
  
"See? I told you I could get her attention." said Ayeka, who was standing behind Tenchi, wearing a rather smug look.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to kick her." Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka just sniffed. "Didn't I?" Then she walked into the house.  
  
"The nerve of that prissy little-" Ryoko started up, but was pushed down by Tenchi.  
  
"Don't even think about it. It's too early to start trouble already. Besides, Washu wants you in her lab."  
  
While Tenchi was talking, Ryoko watched Sasami go inside with Ryo-oki, and decided that now would be a good time to make use of the peace.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to help her, but I think Ayeka really hurt my head. It's throbbing so badly! How can she expect me to do anything with this headache? That Ayeka.she's so mean, don't you agree?"  
  
"Well, she did kick you pretty hard." Knowing that he probably shouldn't, Tenchi couldn't help but put on a slightly concerned face.  
  
"Exactly! Tenchi dear.go and get me an ice pack.I feel kind of dizzy.actually, no. I wouldn't want to trouble you.I'll go get it myself."  
  
Ryoko stood up, and tried to look as shaky as possible. When she saw Tenchi get up too, she took one step towards the house, then stumbled, falling backwards towards him. Just as she had hoped, he caught her.  
  
"Oh.Tenchi, I'm so sorry. I'm worse than I thought!" she said, dramatically holding a hand to her forehead. "Just let me get up and try again, and then I think I'll go in for an early night. A little rest might make all of these funny, dancing patterns go away."  
  
Even as she said this, she made no move to get up, instead pulling herself closer to Tenchi.  
  
Just another inch.  
  
Something slapped her in the face.  
  
"OWW!" Ryoko looked over to the house when she heard Ayeka's hysterical cackle.  
  
"Hah, she looked a bit dazed, Tenchi, so I thought I'd snap her out of it for you!" Ayeka flew into hysterics again.  
  
Ryoko looked down, and saw one of Ayeka's slippers lying on the ground.  
  
"Ooo, just you wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Ryoko struggled out of Tenchi's arms, and ran straight for the door. Just as she was approaching the door, Ayeka sidestepped. Ryoko screeched to a halt, right in front of an impatient Washu.  
  
"Where have you been?" Washu frowned. "I thought I asked for you to come down to my lab?"  
  
"I was about to," Ryoko quickly composed herself. "But Ayeka started throwing things at me, so-"  
  
"Just come now!"  
  
Washu reached up and pulled Ryoko along by the ear into the lab, with her protesting all the way.  
  
"Ha, serves her right!" Ayeka scoffed, and turned to Tenchi. "Don't you think so?"  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Is anything the matter, Ayeka?"  
  
"What? Why, nothing. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When they climbed out of Yukinojo, both girls had to rush to the toilets to tidy themselves up before anyone came up to speak to them.  
  
"Tell me again." Kiyone said, as she desperately tried to mop off the large coffee stain on her blouse, "How much coffee did you try to get into one cup?"  
  
"Uh, I don't remember," Mihoshi replied, watching Kiyone. "More than one cup could hold, though."  
  
"No. Really?" Kiyone paused for a moment to glower at Mihoshi, before scrubbing harder than before. "Oh, could you have done this at a worse time?"  
  
"Well, at least it's still wet, I guess."  
  
"Hmm, and hopefully it will come off without a trace."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Why, Kiyone! How long as it been?"  
  
Kiyone cursed under her breath, and looked up. "Mitsuki, hi! Great to see you!"  
  
"Well, what a mess we're in!" Mitsuki commented.  
  
"Yes, well." Kiyone looked down to see how bad she really looked. She gasped. Although she had wiped away the stain from when the coffee that had run down her front and puddled in her lap, it had left a rather large wet spot. She looked up, and saw that Mitsuki was on the point of laughing. "No, no, no! It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh?" Mitsuki managed.  
  
"What? It's only a c-" Mihoshi started. Kiyone looked at her accusingly, and Mihoshi saw the wet patch. She instantly started laughing.  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi." Kiyone muttered, and turned back to Mitsuki. She had gone.  
  
"Oh nooo! She'll spread it around the station for sure!"  
  
"Look on the bright side!" Mihoshi tried to cheer Kiyone up.  
  
"What bright side?!" Kiyone snarled. "I look like I've wet myself!!!"  
  
"Well, they say any publicity is good publicity."  
  
Kiyone restrained herself from swizzling round to slap Mihoshi, and said through clenched teeth, "I don't think they meant this kind of publicity, though."  
  
After they had sat under the dryers for a while, hoping against hope that no one would come in, Mihoshi and Kiyone came out from the bathroom, nearly looking as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I wonder how many people Mitsuki told?" Kiyone muttered to herself.  
  
"Kiyone, hi again! I see we've cleared ourselves up." Mitsuki wandered over from the vending machine to gloat.  
  
"Oh, Mitsuki, I'm glad I found you!" Kiyone ignored Mitsuki's last remark and ran up to her. "How many people have you told? It wasn't what it looked like! Mihoshi spilled coffee down me, and I was just washing it off."  
  
"Oh, right, uh huh." Mitsuki nodded, but still had that expression about her.  
  
"Really! But." Kiyone wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Mitsuki.how many people have you told?"  
  
"Only a few."  
  
"How many is a few?"  
  
Mitsuki shrugged. "About five, I guess."  
  
Kiyone sighed with relief, and Mihoshi grinned.  
  
"See, I told you it wasn't as bad as you thought!"  
  
"Of course." Mitsuki carried on. Something in her tone made Kiyone anxious.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They were the gossipy sorts. Who knows how many people they've told?"  
  
Kiyone stared disbelievingly at Mitsuki, who smiled. "I'm sure you'll get it all sorted out, though, Kiyone."  
  
With that, she walked off. As she did so, she met up with one of her many friends. Before they rounded the corner, Kiyone heard Mitsuki say, "You'll never guess what happened to Kiyone!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ryoko, sugarplum, come here!" Washu called in sugary sweet tones.  
  
"Slave driver." Ryoko muttered. Washu had been calling her sickening names, and had her running errands up and down the lab, almost ceasingly. And, what was even worse, she had no way of knowing what Ayeka might be doing upstairs with Tenchi!  
  
"I heard that, dear, and you really shouldn't be so mean! Now come to your Mommy, and give her a hand!"  
  
"I'm coming already!" Ryoko put down the pile of papers she was carrying and teleported over to where Washu was laying under a large machine. It looked like a computer, kind of. Although Washu was hidden under the metal, her voice floated out.  
  
"Ah, Ryoko sweetheart, pass me that wrench."  
  
Ryoko looked down. "You mean the one by your head?"  
  
"Yep, that could be the one."  
  
Ryoko said nothing for a moment. "Why don't you get it, then? It's within your reach!"  
  
"'Cause my hands are full, buttercup."  
  
"Bet they're not."  
  
"Oh? Wanna see what happens when I take my hands away?"  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Alrighty, but you asked for it.sweetie." Washu pulled her hands out from under the machine, and held them out for Ryoko to see. For a moment, nothing happened. Washu pushed herself out from under the computer, grinning smugly. She scratched her nose, and then sighed.  
  
"You know, I've been wanting to do that since.about.when I couldn't. Funny that, isn't it."  
  
Ryoko paused. Still nothing happened. "See? I told you nothing w-" Suddenly, a large jet of oil came from a pipe somewhere under the machine, narrowly missing Washu but hitting Ryoko full in the face. As she spluttered to spit out the oil from her mouth, Washu laughed.  
  
"And I told you that my hands were full!"  
  
Ryoko gargled something. Washu pushed herself back under the machine, and gradually the oil slowed, then stopped.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that, Ryoko?" Washu called. "You sounded like you had something in your mouth."  
  
Ryoko was glad that Washu couldn't see her right now. She was drenched in the black oil, and she looked like she'd crawled from, well, an oil pit. Or something.  
  
"I said," Ryoko grumbled, as she spat out the last of the oil, "turn it off!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kiyone tried her best to ignore the funny stares she got as she and Mihoshi walked to the cafeteria. They had made their report to their superior, and Mihoshi had been complaining that she felt hungry.  
  
Kiyone had at first refused; she couldn't stand the stares and whispering much longer. But her own stomach betrayed her with a loud grumble. So, she agreed to some fast food, and then off.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Kiyone, wait a minute."  
  
"What, Mihoshi?"  
  
"I need to go to the toilet."  
  
"But we were in there only this morning."  
  
"But I didn't need to go then. And now I do. Please, wait for me!"  
  
"Can't I just meet you in the cafeteria?"  
  
"Um, okay. I'll be back real quick." Mihoshi went back the way they had came, with a funny lopsided run.  
  
As she walked through the doors of the cafeteria, Kiyone bumped right into Mitsuki and her friends.  
  
"Oh, hi Kiyone." Although she managed to keep a relatively straight face, her friends wore the unmistakable look of a suppressed smile.  
  
"Mitsuki." Kiyone, although she smiled, wanted to spend as little time around Mitsuki as possible right now.  
  
"Hey, where's.uh, Mihoshi, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. She's in the toilets." As soon as the words passed her lips, she knew she had let herself in for it.  
  
"Oh. You don't need to go?" Mitsuki smirked. From the corner of her eye, Kiyone saw Mitsuki's leg kick the guy behind her in the shins.  
  
"Ow.I mean, probably because she went earlier." This caused a few snickers.  
  
"I already told you, Mitsuki, Mihoshi spilled coffee down the both of us, and I was trying to wash it all off!"  
  
"Sure you were. Why didn't Mihoshi have large wet patches, then?" questioned another woman.  
  
"Because she's so annoyingly lucky, stuff like that never happens to her!" Kiyone screamed. "Whatever should rightfully happen to her always happens to me! I'm the one suffering having her around! She's the biggest jinx in-"  
  
She stopped when she saw Mitsuki biting at her lip. Kiyone spun round. Mihoshi was staring watery eyed at her.  
  
"Oh, Kiyone, I didn't know you felt that way." she croaked.  
  
"No, Mihoshi, I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get through the doors." Mitsuki pushed her way through, followed by her friends.  
  
"Kiyone, I'm so sorry you feel that way. I mean, I knew you didn't like me, but-"  
  
"Mihoshi, please. I never meant any of it!"  
  
"Then why were you yelling it out like that?" A single tear rolled down Mihoshi's cheek. "Excuse me, I think I have to go to the toilet again." With that, she ran back down the corridor.  
  
Kiyone knew better than to follow her. But when she turned, the cafeteria had gone quiet, and she was aware of eyes looking discreetly at her. She sighed, and went to find somewhere she could be alone for a while.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mihoshi sat sobbing behind the toilet door. "I can't believe it. Kiyone's always groaning at me and stuff, but she's never called me all of it in one go!" she wailed.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey, hurry up in there. I have to go."  
  
"Sorry. I'll be out in a sec." Mihoshi wiped her face on the sleeve of her jacket, and opened the door.  
  
The young woman standing outside looked very sympathetic when she saw Mihoshi's puffy eyes. "Here now, what happened? Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, I'm okay, really." Mihoshi assured the stranger with a smile.  
  
"Don't be silly. You've been crying. Come on, I'm somewhat of an agony aunt for my friends back at home. I'm sure I could help you in some way." The young woman put her arm round Mihoshi's shoulder.  
  
"Well, okay. My best friend's really mad at me. She's yelled at me loads of times and complained about me-"  
  
"Wait. She's your best friend?" she said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, she seemed more upset at me than usual, and well."  
  
"Why does she get so mad?"  
  
Mihoshi began to wail again. "She say's I'm a jinx, and that I'm holding her back. Stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, please, shhhhh! Don't cry again. You make funny noises when you cry, do you know that? Boo hoo!" She started making funny noises until Mihoshi giggled.  
  
"Do I really make those noises?" she managed between half sobs and giggles.  
  
"Nope. Just thought it would cheer you up! But, if you want my opinion, you should dump this girl as your friend. She's obviously not very nice if-"  
  
"Oh no! No, I'd never do that! Kiyone's my best friend ever! Even if she complains about me a lot, I know that I'm her friend too. At least, I think so."  
  
"Really? Oh, then.maybe if you acted more professional and careful around her?"  
  
"But I already do!" Mihoshi began to sob even louder, and body shook every time she sobbed.  
  
"Then maybe just a little harder? Just until she's calmed down. Can I ask who she is? Maybe I know her."  
  
"Well, don't tell her I talked to you or anything."  
  
"Of course not. Our secret."  
  
Mihoshi chewed her lip a bit before saying "Do you know.Kiyone?"  
  
The woman frowned. "Is she the one who wet herself?"  
  
"No, she didn't! Mitsuki just thought that!" Mihoshi assured her. "I accidentally spilled coffee on her, and she were in here trying to wash it off before we made our report. Then Mitsuki came in, and saw the wet patch where Kiyone had been trying to clean her lap, and, well, one thought led to another."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, this whole thing wouldn't have been this bad if it wasn't for this Mitsuki girl."  
  
"Well, she was already pretty mad at me for spilling it in the first place." Mihoshi said dubiously.  
  
"But she wasn't exploding at you, was she?"  
  
Mihoshi shook her head.  
  
"Well.maybe you should equalise it." Her eyes gleamed. "Play a trick on Mitsuki, a really good one. Then when Kiyone finds out, she'll be glad to see Mitsuki so embarrassed that she'll forget all about the coffee incident."  
  
Mihoshi put her head to one side. "That doesn't sound like a very agony- aunty type thing to say."  
  
"Who told you I was an agony aunt?" the woman frowned.  
  
Mihoshi frowned back. "You did."  
  
"Oh." She shrugged. "Well, I'm not. But that's a nifty idea. Hmm.the Galaxy Police Agony Aunt.I could even make a bit of money." She carried on talking to herself as she went into the toilet.  
  
Mihoshi turned the thought around in her head. "Maybe she's right. I bet Kiyone would like me again after I did that. But how." Then the answer struck her. She called her thanks to the woman before she swallowed the tablet.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ehhhhhh! This isn't the end of the chapter - it was just getting waaaaaaaay too long. *sweatdrop* The rest will follow! *yawn* But now, I'm gonna go to bed. G'night! 


	4. 3b. Kiyone and Mihoshi's Revenge

Okay, here's the next part to the third chapter. ^__^;; Just bear with me, I'm not sure how long this is gonna be. Bheh. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kiyone had managed to find a small, vacant conference room, so she locked the door behind her, and drew down the blinds. Satisfied that no one could see in, she went and sat at he head of the long table.  
  
"What a dreadful day!" she whispered to herself. "Could it get any worse? Oh, why did Mihoshi have to turn up just at that moment?!"  
  
She sat in silence for a while, before talking to herself again.  
  
"It's all Mitsuki's fault, too. If it wasn't for her, Mihoshi would have never heard me say those things about her, that rumour would have never been spread, and I wouldn't be sitting in the dark talking to myself!"  
  
Feeling silly, she turned the light on, and instead of sitting back into the overstuffed chair, she perched on the edge of the table.  
  
If only I could get my own back.Her hand went to her pocket, and to the tablet.no, she thought. I shouldn't use it for something so trivial. I could use it to catch some criminal, or something much more important. But then again, if I got my own back on Mitsuki, maybe Mihoshi would see that she wasn't angry at her, but at Mitsuki.not to mention it would make me feel much better!  
  
Decidedly, she took out the tablet. Just before she put it into her mouth, she saw her blurry reflection in the highly polished table. "Goodbye for now, Kiyone." she whispered. "Hello, Mitsuki."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Mihoshi stepped out of the bathroom, she had to hide a scream; across the hall was the real Mitsuki! She was surrounded by her friends, and Mihoshi just caught wisps of their conversation.  
  
".apparently a VERY important mission. I'll be going soon; my bags are packed, and waiting for me to get going! I'm just going to get them." Mitsuki's voice faded as she rounded a corner to the temporary dormitories.  
  
Mihoshi nearly jumped for joy. This would be perfect! As soon as that ship took off, she'd start step one of her plan: 'Get-Kiyone-to-start-liking-me- again'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As Kiyone had opened the door, she'd heard Mitsuki's boastings.  
  
"All the senior officers who I've told say that it's apparently a very important mission. I'll be going soon; my bags are packed and waiting."  
  
Perfect! she thought. As soon as the ship takes off, I'll begin step one of my plan: 'Obtain-forgiveness-and-revenge'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mihoshi, as soon as she was sure that Mitsuki and her friends had gone, ran as quickly as she could to the cafeteria.  
  
Now, all I have to do is be myself.just nastier! she thought.  
  
On the way, she collided heavily into the superior of Mitsuki's department.it was everything she could do to keep herself from saluting, especially when he frowned at her.  
  
"Don't you have something to say?" he suggested after staring at each other for a little while.  
  
"Oh, I-" she stopped herself from apologising. "C-can't think of anything."  
  
The superior turned red. "I'm sure you could think of something!"  
  
Mihoshi fought the tremendous urge to apologise to him, instead saying, "I'd love to play guessing games with you, but I'm starving. See ya!"  
  
She ran off as fast as she could, feeling terrible about being disrespectful to him, but knowing that she was doing this for Kiyone cheered her slightly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When she saw that the coast was clear, Kiyone ducked out of the conference room, and across the hall to the toilets. Quickly, she turned the tap on, and splashed a large handful of water at herself, making sure that it ran down her leg.  
  
As she finished, the door opened, quite to her surprise.  
  
"Oh, Mitsuki, sorry. I didn't know anyone.was." the girl trailed off as she her gaze cast downwards. "...Oh dear."  
  
"What is it?" Kiyone said, as calmly as she could, then looked down. "Oh, that."  
  
".Yes, that."  
  
"What about it? Do you think many people would notice?"  
  
Kiyone had seen the girl quite a few times, usually with Mitsuki. She was much politer than Mitsuki herself, and never liked to be the bearer of bad news. So Kiyone had asked her this question on purpose, knowing that she'd say-  
  
"N-no, I shouldn't have thought so.but-"  
  
"Good. It's all yours, then." Kiyone walked out, holding her head high.  
  
As the door shut behind her, she noticed Mitsuki's superior coming round the corner, looking red in the face.  
  
If he's already angry, it shouldn't be too hard to provoke him again, Kiyone giggled. Already, she was aware of stares and whispering around her. She began to run full pelt around to him, until she bumped him with such force that he flew straight backwards.  
  
"Arg, Mitsuki! Twice in one day! What do you have to say for yourself this time?!" Although he was struggling to rise, Kiyone made no move to help him.  
  
"How about watch where you're going?" Her surprise that Mitsuki had already run into him was replaced by joy; this would be good.  
  
"I was thinking something like sorry?" he huffed, finally holding his hand up for support.  
  
Kiyone just looked at his hand, before answering, "I guess that'll do for now. But next time, you should really be more careful." She stepped lightly over him, and walked off, leaving him on the floor in a rage. As soon as she rounded the corner, she ran. Although she wanted Mitsuki in trouble, that didn't mean that she wanted to be around when it happened. Not in her new body, at least.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As she put her seventh plate on the mounting pile of rubbish around her, Mihoshi looked down at her lap. She had spilled evidence of every meal there.  
  
Wow! I didn't know my stomach -or my lap- could hold so much.good thing I never got to the canteen earlier.well, kind of.  
  
"Err.Mitsuki?" One of Mitsuki's friends had sidled up. "Are you feeling okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.  
  
Mihoshi grinned. "Of course, better than ever! Why wouldn't I feel okay, though?"  
  
"Well, it's not like you to eat so much.and drop twice as much of what you eat into your lap."  
  
"Can't a person be hungry?" Mihoshi decided that she'd have to practice this insulting thing. She wasn't that good at it.  
  
"Oh, of course.but."  
  
"But nothing! Want to join me? I'll move up, and you can have my seat!" Mihoshi pulled her chair out slightly so the stains all over her were visible.  
  
"No! Er, no thanks, I'd really better be going."  
  
"Suit yourself. Hey what's your name again?"  
  
He frowned. "Mitsuki, we've only known each other for 15 years."  
  
Mihoshi frowned. "Well, 15 years isn't the longest time ever you know. It's quite easy to forget a name or something."  
  
"But Mitsuki, we were in every school together! And in every class!"  
  
Mihoshi shrugged. "Well, you obviously don't make much of an impression, now, do ya?"  
  
After staring at who he thought was Mitsuki, he went away looking like a kicked puppy.  
  
Mihoshi felt bad about doing that. She didn't want to ruin a friendship that had gone on that long.but.Mitsuki's friends weren't the question. It was Mihoshi's friend, her best friend that needed revenge.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, do you think I should wear my hair up or down?"  
  
Kiyone had barged into a conference room during a meeting, possibly the most important meeting the Galaxy Police could expect for the next few months. Ignoring all the threats, she had perched on the edge of the table, and made herself quite happy squashing all the agreements that had been drawn up, making it quite impossible to continue the meeting until she had left.  
  
"Because, all the guys say it looks better down."  
  
"Mitsuki, for the last time-"  
  
"But all the girls say I should wear it up. But I think they just want to style it or something." she carried on as boldly as she could.  
  
"Officer Mitsuki!"  
  
She decided that she should probably stop. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Get out of this conference! This minute!"  
  
"Why?" she said in the most syrupy voice she could manage.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Calmly, she pushed herself off the table, sending the papers she had been sitting on falling to the floor. "Fine. You guys suck at conversations anyway."  
  
As soon as she got out the door, she ran again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mihoshi had finished eating, and now was walking around, waiting for another opportunity. She was also bearing the numerous stains she had accumulated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kiyone ran around the corner. She couldn't be caught until she had truly embarrassed Mitsuki enough. She still had great plans for this body.  
  
As she reached the vending machine, though, she thought she saw - yes! Mitsuki was coming! Startled, Kiyone looked around for a place to hide. Glancing around, the first door she saw was that of the bathroom.without thinking, she ran in before anyone could notice.  
  
She pressed her weight against the door, hoping that no one else would come in, especially not Mitsuki!  
  
"Umm.can I help you Mitsuki?"  
  
Kiyone swivelled round to see another girl in with her, doing her make-up.  
  
"Uh, no. No, I don't think so." Kiyone laughed affectedly. "Why would I need help?"  
  
The girl lowered the lipstick she was holding, and frowned slightly. "About an hour or so, a very upset Mihoshi went to find you. You haven't seen her?"  
  
Kiyone was speechless. What had Mihoshi done?  
  
"No, I can't say that I have." she said at last.  
  
"Oh. Well, she told me what happened." the girl turned back to the mirror. "About what you said about Kiyone."  
  
Kiyone was panicking now. Mihoshi had probably made it worse already; she had obviously been telling people. She just hoped that she hadn't said anything that might blow it out of proportion. But now was her chance to try and dismiss the rumours.  
  
"Well, actually, it turns out that I got it wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm.well, Kiyone didn't really.you see.she had had coffee spilled onto her by-" She was just about to put the blame on Mihoshi; but then she felt that she'd been nasty enough to Mihoshi lately. It was about time that she got a break from being the klutz.  
  
"Well, their ship had a slight malfunction, and dropped the coffee onto her lap, and she was trying to wash it off. But it left a wet patch and."  
  
The girl turned back to stare at her. "I see." she said, after a few moments. "But that wasn't what I was told. By you. Earlier."  
  
"What.oh! No! That was.I.that was before Kiyone explained it all to me." Kiyone laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Uh-uh." she shook her head as she spoke. "Mihoshi told me everything. Kiyone DID tell you that Mihoshi had spilled coffee onto her.but this was when she came out of the bathrooms earlier today. Why didn't you take any notice of her then?"  
  
"Umm.I guess I thought she was bluffing."  
  
At this, the girl shook her head. "You really are terrible. And what's with all this stuff I've been hearing about you? Are you MAD?"  
  
Kiyone felt a pang of satisfaction.  
  
"I mean, what was wrong with you in the canteen?"  
  
Kiyone felt short. "Canteen?" This must be the real Mitsuki she's talking about, she thought.  
  
"I thought you were on that diet. To fit into your little black dress. And then we see you in the canteen stuffing your face? Not to mention what you said about Joe in there. You shouldn't say things like that to him. You know better than any of us..."  
  
She continued to talk and apply more make-up. Kiyone stopped listening though. The Mitsuki outside had probably gone by now, and she'd already picked up all the information she was going to get from this girl. She opened the door, peered out, and then left, leaving the girl talking to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mihoshi had quickly backed around the corner when she'd seen the real Mitsuki run into the bathroom.  
  
I thought she left for that...that...whatever she said, already, Mihoshi thought. This'll be harder than I thought...but I'll do it...  
  
She watched as Mitsuki left the bathroom, look around, and then walk away. Mihoshi decided to go the other way. It wouldn't work if everyone was seeing double.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh man, this is turning out long... Next chapter coming soonish. Full of more conveniently placed bathrooms. ;) 


	5. 3c. Mitsuki's Madness

Yup, it's the third part of the third chapter. Hopefully the last part, too. *sweatdrop* This is way too long...chapters'll be added less regularly from here on in. I'm picking up from where I left off. (Didn't get very far, did I? O__o;;) Anyways, one thing has to be said. Thank goodness for bathrooms, just when you need 'em...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kiyone wandered around the Galaxy Police HQ. No other opportunities had come up to use her new, temporary body against Mitsuki. Everyone had obviously heard rumours already about who strange she was acting - there were whispers behind her as she went.  
  
Let's see how SHE likes it, she thought happily.  
  
But for now, no one was about. It had been a few hours since she'd almost run in with the real Mitsuki, and, being bored, she's had quite a few drinks for something to do...  
  
Kiyone wandered into the bathroom, and shut the door. As she locked the cubicle door behind her, she heard a cry, and the bathroom door swing open so forcefully it sounded as if it had just flow off its hinges, and a thud.  
  
"Ow...why does she have to wear such high heels..."  
  
From underneath the door, she saw a pair of feet get upright, and clack over towards the sinks.  
  
"Ugh, this uniform stinks...and it's all nasty...but...but I still have a few more hours to go."  
  
Kiyone crouched down on the floor and peered under the gap under the door. She couldn't see much, but the fact that the shoes matched the ones she was wearing told her it was Mitsuki moaning. She grinned as Mitsuki continued to talk to herself.  
  
"And people are saying I did stuff that I didn't..."  
  
Kiyone snickered silently. It had worked, then...  
  
"But...but that's okay. That's...it's all right. Because it's helping Kiyone. Kind of."  
  
Kiyone frowned. What was she talking about? And something in her tone didn't seem quite right...it...it couldn't...  
  
"I've still got ages until I change back. I wonder if I've done enough for Kiyone to like me? ...I guess I could do more stuff, just in case? Ew, but I wish I could change these trousers!"  
  
Kiyone unlocked the cubicle door, and stepped out. Mitsuki spun around and gasped.  
  
"Mi...Mihoshi?"  
  
Mitsuki, or Mihoshi, didn't move. She had no idea what to do.  
  
"Mihoshi...it's me, Kiyone."  
  
"...Kiyone!? You...why...uh..."  
  
Kiyone started to laugh. "I can't believe it. Why did you...?"  
  
Mihoshi looked down, sniffing. "I thought that maybe if Mitsuki looked stupid, you'd forget about what she did to you, and kinda feel better, and maybe...not hate me."  
  
Kiyone stopped laughing. "Mihoshi, I don't hate you."  
  
"But all that stuff you said-"  
  
"I was mad! I didn't mean any of it..."  
  
"...Promise?"  
  
"Uh-huh! I promise, Mihoshi! I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
Mihoshi beamed and threw her arms around Kiyone's neck, almost sending them both flying. "Of course I do!"  
  
Kiyone hugged Mihoshi back.  
  
"Kiyone? Why did you use yours?"  
  
"I wanted to get my own back of course. For her making idiots out of us. Mostly for her making me say those things about you. Which I didn't mean."  
  
Kiyone felt Mihoshi nod. "Kiyone? Can we get out of the bathroom now? I'm sick of it."  
  
They both laughed, and Kiyone started to wriggle free of the bear hug. "I'll just be a minute."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Doesn't it make you feel all fuzzy inside? No? Ah well. Just thought I'd slip in before the next scene to tell you not to get any ideas about this little scene! I'm not one of those people who think that Mihoshi and Kiyone are going out together. Or staying in together, for that matter... X__x; So this rating's not going THAT high, thankyouverymuch. On with the fic, then! Behee!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi had decided that it would be better to hide out now. Enough had been done. One of the hallways had recently been vandalised, and so it had been 'sealed off' until a clean-up team would get round to it. And as Galaxy Police weren't exactly known for the efficiency of the 'clean- up teams', the two Mitsuki doubles had snuck in and got settled.  
  
They were sitting in a way that only one of them could be seen from each end of the corridor. So if anyone passed by, they'd only see Mitsuki being weird, talking to herself.  
  
"...said that Mitsuki'd rammed into him twice in one day! I figured it was luck, but it was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Mihoshi giggled. "Yeah, it was me. It was so hard not to apologise! And was that you who barged into the meeting?"  
  
Kiyone grinned. "Who knew word could spread so fast?"  
  
Laughing, Mihoshi turned her head to look out of the large window overlooking the spaceship dock. "Hey! It's Mitsuki...I think, anyway."  
  
Kiyone stood and went to the window. Although she couldn't hear anything, she could definitely see Mitsuki down there, arguing with one of her superiors. She had her suitcases, packed, by her, but obviously being told to go back and unpack. Suddenly Mitsuki looked up.  
  
It was Kiyone's first instinct to bolt. But she beckoned to Mihoshi. "Hey, come over and wave to Mitsuki."  
  
Mihoshi frowned. "But-"  
  
"Come on, quick."  
  
Mihoshi ran over, and peered down. She and Kiyone both grinned and waggled their fingers at Mitsuki, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She was pointing upwards, evidently shouting. But by the time her superior had looked round, Kiyone and Mihoshi had gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning, Kiyone and Mihoshi, now back to normal, were leaning against the vending machine sipping coffee, when they saw Mitsuki rounding a corner, following an upset-looking Joe.  
  
"I'm telling you," Mitsuki was saying, "it wasn't me! You know I would never say anything like that, we're best friends!"  
  
"How could it not be you? And I thought I knew you'd never say something like that. Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Joe! JOE, listen to me! There's more than one of me! There were two more! But it wasn't me!"  
  
"Would you listen to yourself!? Talk to me later, when you make sense!" He sped up.  
  
Mitsuki stopped, and stamped her foot. "Why won't anyone believe me? ARGH!"  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi exchanged glances.  
  
"Mitsuki, hey. We heard about your mission getting given to someone else. Too bad." Kiyone walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not like it was a once in a lifetime chance though. You'll get another, don't worry."  
  
"There WAS someone else doing those things," Mitsuki muttered. "They...they waved to me from a window...and then they disappeared."  
  
Mihoshi stifled a giggle. "If someone was doing that stuff, why would they show themselves to you?"  
  
"And people don't just disappear, Mitsuki." Kiyone winked at Mihoshi behind Mitsuki's back. "I think you need some rest. You've obviously been overworking yourself."  
  
Mitsuki sighed. "Maybe you're right, Kiyone...I...I'll go get some sleep or something..."  
  
She walked off, still murmuring to herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Whew. Okay. It's done! *cheers* New chapter, new character, new waffle from me. No bathrooms. Bheh. At least, I don't think so. ^__~ 


	6. 4a. Ryo-oki's Hunger

This chapter's set while Kiyone and Mihoshi are still away, btw. Let's say...umm...a week after the last chapter? That'll do. And this one will NO be as long as Chapter 3. *sweatdrop*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Washu sat, hands folded in front of her. The only light in the lab was the flickering glare of the computer screen. It was all she'd been doing for the past couple of days. Type, type, type. Clack, clack, clack.  
  
She'd collected as much data as she could. But there was still a very big gap in her research. She'd tried all the experiments she could think of. Well. Except one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tenchi sighed, and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Leaning on the hoe, he gazed around him.  
  
Snuffle, snuffle.  
  
He looked down when he felt a little rough nose nuzzle under his trouser leg and sniff at his ankle. He looked straight into the wide, pleading eyes of Ryo-oki.  
  
"Myaaa!"  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Oh, you want a carrot?" He lifted one out of the basket. "Yes?"  
  
Ryo-oki gave her cabbit-grin, scrunching up her eyes so that her nose twitched. "Mya!" She batted a paw at it.  
  
"Sorry, you'll have to wait. Sasami's going to cook a huge dinner tonight. You'll have all the carrot's you want then. But until then, you'll have to save your appetite, okay? So no carrots."  
  
Tenchi plopped the carrot back in the basket to demonstrate his point, before starting to work again.  
  
Ryo-oki mewed for a few more minutes - but when it dawned on her that she was definitely getting no carrots from Tenchi, she started to run towards the house.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Washu carefully balanced a pencil on her top lip. What else could she try? She now had everything she needed to know about the outside appearance of the stupid tablet. But as for the actual composition...  
  
She allowed herself a smug grin, causing the pencil to roll onto the floor. She'd designed it so that no one would be able to find out what it was made of exactly, so no one could steal it. She'd never for one minute thought that SHE would be the one trying to break it down...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryo-oki knew that going to Sasami and begging probably wouldn't do much. However, it never hurts to try. At least, it never used to hurt.  
  
Sasami hit Ryo-oki on the nose with her ladle. "For the hundredth time, no, Ryo-oki! You'll have no room for your dinner!"  
  
"Myaaaaa..." Ryo-oki tried the puppy-dog eyes yet again.  
  
"No. No. And no. You can wait like the others, okay?" She turned back to the several boiling pots, humming.  
  
Ryo-oki shifted her weight to leave-  
  
"And there's no use trying to ask anyone else, silly. They all know."  
  
Ryo-oki stopped, mewed pitifully one last time, and then went to sulk, carrots dancing through her mind relentlessly. She stopped by the television. Ryoko was sprawled out along the couch, the remote control dangling in her hand. It slipped from her fingers almost as soon as Ryo-oki looked at it, landing on one of its buttons.  
  
The television flicked channels. YumYum the Carrot-Girl popped into the screen, halfway through her speech.  
  
"...Percent organic! And, know what? They're YumYum Yummy!" She posed and winked at the camera, before the advert changed to one about toothbrushes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
By this time, Washu had decorated her hair with a multitude of pencils. She was still trying to figure out what to do about making another batch of metamorphosis tablets. There was still one experiment she hadn't tried.  
  
If she gave her tablet to a guinea pig of some sort, them maybe she'd pick up on something that triggered it all. If she monitored every aspect of her guinea pig, she should be able to find out what reaction was taking place to cause the transformation...  
  
But that would mean giving up her tablet. No more research would be able to be done after that...unless she used one of the other girl's tablets...  
  
No, that wouldn't be fair. Besides, if she was going to figure this out, she wanted to do it on her own. It had been some time since she'd had an interesting challenge. So she'd have to sacrifice her tablet. But what would she use it on...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryo-oki slumped against the wall by Washu's lab.  
  
"Mya," she complained to no one in particular. But someone seemed to have heard her meow, because the lab door shot open behind her.  
  
"Ryo-oki? Where are...oh." She looked down. "There you are. Come on, I've got a job for you."  
  
Ryo-oki turned her head away. She was too hungry to do whatever it was Washu had in mind.  
  
"No? ...Not even if I give you a carrot?"  
  
Ryo-oki's ear twitched, but she didn't turn.  
  
"Okay. One to start with? More to follow once you've helped me."  
  
Ryo-oki spun round, and gave a happy mew.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Washu tied the last strap, pulling it slightly tighter than necessary, for good measure. When she was certain Ryo-oki was secured to the board, she whipped out the visual aids.  
  
She held up a card showing a biology diagram of the human body.  
  
"Okay, Ryo-oki, think hard about a person."  
  
No, that won't work, Washu scolded herself. Knowing Ryo-oki, she'll turn into a humanoid carrot or something. This would work better if I implanted an image.  
  
She ran upstairs to look for a picture to use.  
  
Ryo-oki watched her go unhappily. Why was it that whenever Washu needed her help, she always ended up being strapped down? Her stomach rumbled its two cents worth. The one carrot she had thought would satisfy her a little longer had made it worse. It was all she could think about now...so hungry...  
  
Washu ran down with the first thing she had found, a fashion magazine of Ayeka's. She flicked through until she found a full body picture, and then held it up for Ryo-oki.  
  
"Okay, it's not the best example, but it'll do. Now, Ryo-oki. You see this woman?"  
  
Ryo-oki nodded as much as the small helmet would allow her to. "Mya."  
  
"Think really hard about her. Okay?"  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
...carrotscarrotscarrotscarrots...  
  
Washu took the magazine away, and pulled out the tablet and a small glass of water.  
  
...carrotscarrotscarrots...  
  
Washu carefully slipped the tablet into Ryo-oki's mouth, and washed it down.  
  
...carrotscarrotscarrots...  
  
"Now, this should pick up any changes anywhere in your body. Thus determining how to recreate the tablets. I think."  
  
...carrotscarrotscarrotscarrots...  
  
"...Why isn't it working?"  
  
...carrotscarrots...  
  
"You are thinking about a person, aren't you?"  
  
...carrotscarrotscarrots...  
  
"It won't work unless it's a human."  
  
...carrotscarrotscarrots...  
  
"Ryo-oki? Do you understand? Human! No carrots!"  
  
Only two words reached Ryo-oki.  
  
...Carrot...plus human...equals...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heh heh. Can you see where it's going? ^__~ Next bit coming soon - hopefully later today! 


	7. YumYum's Biggest Fan

Ryo-oki's mind whirred.  
  
...Carrot...plus human...equals...YumYum!  
  
Immediately, Ryo-oki's little body started to be not such a little body anymore. But to Washu's frustration, nothing was registered on any of the devices.  
  
After about a minute, Ryo-oki was the exact copy of YumYum the Carrot Girl, the bonds broken around her. Washu stared at the figure.  
  
"...Of all the..." She threw the magazine behind her shoulder. "You weren't listening to a thing I said, were you? And as for these machines...they picked up nothing...NOTHING." She put her head in her hands. "I'm better than I thought." Then she glanced up between her fingers. "I believe you can speak now."  
  
Ryo-oki moved her mouth silently for a second. "Hunh...hangh...ree..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Huh...grah...ree..."  
  
"Oh. Practicing. Well, I'd figure it out soon. You have approximately 23 hours and 58 minutes left."  
  
"HUNGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"...Okay, so no more practice..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everyone sat at the dinner table, the dishes in front of them good enough to...well, good enough to eat. But even the expansive spread in front of them didn't draw everyone's attention away from the only one eating.  
  
Ryoko folded her arms, still on the brink of laughter. "So...let me get this straight...you told her to change into a human from one of Ayeka's stupid fashion magazines...and she...she..." But by now, Ryoko was cackling too hard to finish her question.  
  
Ayeka raised an eyebrow. "Ryoko, if you paid more attention to those 'stupid fashion magazines' then you might not look as terrible as you always do. Although that would be asking a miracle, I admit."  
  
Ryoko didn't quite stop laughing, but managed a criticising look over at Ayeka. "And you have the nerve to say I look terrible...HAH. If reading a magazine like that means I end up looking like you, I'd burn every last one of them."  
  
Nobuyuki raised his voice over Ryoko and Ayeka. "So instead of a model, you got YumYum, that girl who does the carrot adverts?"  
  
"Yup." Washu finally took a mouthful of rice.  
  
Sasami giggled. "So she's like...Yum-oki or something?"  
  
Tenchi gave a sort of nervous laugh. "Yeah...I guess. Well, that's what we'll call her for now...Yum-oki."  
  
Katsuhito watched the newly named Yum-oki eat her way through bowl after bowl, plate after plate of carrot-based dishes. "I do not believe that the real YumYum had quite that much enthusiasm for carrots," he said, still watching her over his sake cup. "Nor do I think she could eat as fast, or as many."  
  
"G...goo carr...good carrots!" Yum-oki managed in between mouthfuls. Suddenly, her cheeks began to go red. "K...K...gah..."  
  
Ryoko frowned. "Wha shf tryin' ta sfay?", she asked with her mouth full.  
  
Ayeka made a show of swallowing her food before saying, "She sounds just like you, Ryoko, you know that?"  
  
Tenchi's chair scraped backwards, and he ran round to her. "She's choking!"  
  
Washu looked thoughtful. "You know, I think that's the first time she's choked. Intriguing...it must be a different system. She's not used to it yet."  
  
By the time Tenchi had got there, Yum-oki was happily munching away at her plate of carrot sticks, ignoring the dip next to her.  
  
Sasami laughed. "We'd better not make her go hungry again. It's dangerous!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yum-oki threw herself back on the bed. Sasami had pretty much worn her out. They'd had pillow fights, made some cookies (including a special carrot batch for Yum-oki), watched TV together, played enough games to last a lifetime, and in-between each of these, had had a long "girly chat". Still. It had been nice to have a two-way conversation with Sasami, although she took a little longer than Sasami to get the words out.  
  
Before, she'd felt that she owed Sasami; she'd told so many secrets to her, and Ryo-oki hadn't been able to share any back, even give an opinion. Not a real one at least. Only so much could be expressed through meowing.  
  
And then Sasami had chosen, of all the people in the world, to become Ryo- oki for a day. Her one chance to change into anybody at all...and she'd chosen to become a cabbit. And thinking back on the day just gone, Yum-oki realised that, although she hadn't been given the chance that Sasami had, she had chosen (albeit unwittingly) to spend a day as Sasami. Sort of. Now, she felt well and truly equal. And exhausted.  
  
For what she though must be the first time, she was thankful Washu had chosen her to be a guinea pig in one of her experiments. There were several advantages she had now that she'd never had before. But many disadvantages, too. And she was feeling one of them.  
  
She buried under the covers, shivering. Humans had no fur to keep them warm.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the next day. Sasami and Yum-oki had been sitting watching TV for the past hour or so. At some point, Sasami had gone to fetch popcorn, and they were now sitting, munching away, watching Moldiver.  
  
Sasami turned and giggled to Yum-oki. "Mihoshi should use her tablet to transform into Moldiver, huh?"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Yum-oki laughed. "I can just see it! We'd never get a m-moment's peace!" She had pretty much got the hand of talking by this time, although she still stumbled occasionally. The talks she'd had with Sasami had really been good practice.  
  
Sasami smiled again before she turned back to the television. A couple of minutes later, she reached for popcorn. Instead of a handful of popcorn, she pulled out a sticky little cabbit.  
  
"Mya..."  
  
Sasami glanced to her side. Yum-oki was gone. "Aww, I guess your time ran out, Ryo-oki. Ah well." She tweaked Ryo-oki's nose, who mewed. "You're much more huggable like this."  
  
She plopped Ryo-oki on her lap, tickled her behind the ear, and turned up the volume of the television to drown out the row Ryoko and Ayeka had just started outside.  
  
But she turned the television off when the door opened.  
  
"Hey, we're back!" Kiyone dropped her bags in the hallway and waved to Sasami and Ryo-oki, Mihoshi close behind her.  
  
"Hey, guess what?" Sasami winked conspiratorially at Ryo-oki, who meowed again. "We've had a celebrity round."  
  
"Tell me in a minute," Kiyone picked up her bags again. "I'll take these upstairs and unpack - may as well get it out of the way, right? Mihoshi, I'll take your bags too."  
  
"Thanks!" Mihoshi made to hop over the back of the couch to watch TV with the other two.  
  
"Wait!" Sasami moved the popcorn bowl off the seat onto the floor, so Mihoshi wouldn't land in it. "Okay, now."  
  
Mihoshi jumped, and landed, and managed to put her foot into the bowl. Popcorn went everywhere.  
  
Sasami giggled. "Hey, Mihoshi. Ryo-oki and I decided you should use your tablet to transform into Moldiver! Wouldn't that be cool?"  
  
"I already used it," Mihoshi explained. "Kiyone used hers too. See, we-"  
  
"Hold on," Sasami got up, plucking Ryo-oki off her lap. "I'll go make some more popcorn, and then we can talk. Oh, and I made some lemonade. Could you take some down to Washu, please Mihoshi?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Washu sat, arms folded, glaring at the lifeless computer screen. Not one of the computers had picked up any response that would explain the effect triggered by the tablets. Sure, they'd picked up on the fact that the body was changing. But that was obvious.  
  
...Maybe obvious enough to offer a reason...? But now she had no research specimen. She only had the data she'd collected previously.  
  
Washu sighed. That would have to be enough. Besides, she'd been pretty thorough. She could have carried out no further experiments anyway.  
  
With a thought, she flicked the computer on, and started to load the information. She was obviously missing something, and it had to be in that data, somewhere.  
  
"Little Washu, hello?"  
  
Washu's eyes widened in horror at the voice. She snapped her head round. Mihoshi was coming down the stairs, holding a tray of drinks. Washu started to get that nagging feeling...she quickly gave Mihoshi the once-over, trying to pick up on anything that would cause her to fall, or drop the tray, or anything like that.  
  
Not that she needed a reason, Washu thought bitterly.  
  
Then, Washu spotted the shoelace trailing behind Mihoshi.  
  
"No! Mihoshi, NO!" She started to get up, waving her hands for Mihoshi to leave.  
  
"Oh, but Washu, Sasami made some lemonade," Mihoshi kept walking and you've been down here for- AH!"  
  
Washu winced as Mihoshi, of course, tripped and fell down the last few steps. The drinks tray, of course, flew into the air. And, of course, a drink flew towards the computer, just as the data appeared on screen. There were, of course, sparks, and after trying valiantly to recover, the computer shut down. Of course.  
  
Washu glowered at Mihoshi, trying to get up.  
  
"A...aha...sorry, Washu..." Mihoshi gave an apologetic grin.  
  
"Of course you are," Washu said coldly.  
  
Mihoshi watched as Washu restarted the computer, and tried to reload the information. But the memory had been wiped. Of course.  
  
Washu turned around to look at Mihoshi, daggers shooting from her eyes.  
  
Mihoshi backed up the stairs, almost falling again. "Hey, Washu, it was an accident. Tell you what, I'll go get you another glass of lemonade, and it won't be as bad, okay?" She ran out of the lab.  
  
"AAAAAAARGH! MIHOSHI!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Whelp, that's Chapter 4 done! *grins* I know I've kinda been picking on Mihoshi a bit...it's not that I don't like her - she rocks just like the other characters. But it just makes the story soooo much easier on my part. ^__- 


End file.
